


down by the sea

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi can waterbend, which is all Eridan has ever wanted for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down by the sea

The icy water drips between your fingers; no matter how hard you squeeze them together, you can’t trap the water in your cupped hands. You’ve tried before, countless times, concentrating on the ice, trying to move it with your mind until your head started to pound, until you resigned yourself to the fact that the water wasn’t going to move an inch.

One time, you thought you did it. You were five. You’d been staring at a snow drift next to your hut that your mother had asked you to shovel away from the door, but you just wished you could waterbend it all away instead. You even held your hand out, just the way you’d seen real waterbenders do, and you scrunched your eyes shut and just _hoped_. When you opened your eyes a moment later, a snowball was floating in the air before you, spinning slowly on its axis. Your heart started beating wildly in your chest, and your extended arm faltered. You heard a familiar giggle behind you, and it wasn’t until the snowball hurled forward and hit you in the face that you understood that you weren’t a waterbender after all.

Feferi had made fun of you for crying for months after that happened, but no matter what you said, you could never quite explain your disappointment to her. It had felt like she had turned your heart to ice, and then shattered it. She just laughed, and threw some more snowballs at you with a flick of her wrist. The ease with which she manipulated the water almost made you angry at the memory of all those times you held your hand over the snow, breathlessly waiting for something to happen. You were so upset and embarrassed that you didn’t speak to her for a week, but even you couldn’t keep away from her for any longer than that.

You shake the water from your hands and wipe the excess on the fur collar of your jacket. Next to you, sixteen-year-old Feferi lifts her hand and wiggles her delicate fingers, and the tiny droplets of water sitting in your collar float into the air and spiral around her fingers. She smiles at you, looping her other arm through the crook of yours, and the sight tugs at something in your heart. You’re expecting it when the water splashes in your face, but the sound of Feferi’s laugh filling your heart is another thing entirely.


End file.
